Con 15 pesos me hago alto guiso
by Nictophobos
Summary: " Kreij ez g uei i ze foia a todos, ggGGGGGGGggggggggGG. Lymom viem rikoh I zhipokludoh. Fik omoerotikoh GGggggggG"


Escribí esto el año pasado. Y con este adefesio, declaro mi cuenta inaugurada.

Recomiendo leer esto escuchando joligut hur de Papa Rouch

* * *

Ola zoi ovama, zoi kalvoh.

Rikoh

Summary: Kreij ez g uei i ze foia a todos, ggGGGGGGGggggggggGG. Lymom viem rikoh I zhipokludoh. Fik omoerotikoh GGggggggG

(Inserte aquí su canción de Locomía)

 _"Tic, tac, tic, tac"_

El tiempo pasaba sin el más mínimo remordimiento y cierto bermejo tarareaba una canción para tranquilizarse, o en todo caso intentar tranquilizarse.

"Staph the world Cuzzzz´ I wannnaaaa get out with yaahhhh"

No podía creer que haya caído en la vil trampa de buscar citas por internet, eso le resultaba patético, aunque muy excitante por más que resultase contradictorio e inverosímil.

Sí, un pub. Menudo lugar para follar con un desconocido, pero es el límite que un adolescente de 22 años podía costearse. Buscó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo, una vez encontrado lo encendió y no dudo en calarlo. Las luces del pub en medio de la noche se distinguían claramente, lo que indicaba una proximidad cada vez mayor, proximidad que se mermaba a medida que avanzaba entre la propia humareda que producía al calar el cigarrillo, hasta que éste terminó por extinguirse ante el nerviosismo broflovskiano. Sin quererlo, ya estaba frente a las luces neón en las que se leía: "Open".

"Chullo azul, cárdigan azul, remera de Papa Roach".

Sólo había un chico al que correspondía esa descripción, se sentaba en una esquina acompañado de una monotonía y serenidad envidiables, el judío se acercó sigilosamente evitando así cualquier mirada curiosa, el chico del chullo azul lo observó de la cabeza a los pies, sonriendo por la suerte que tenía.

-¿Tú eres _ObamaCalvo123?_

-Touché- le dio un sorbo a la lata de cerveza que llevaba en las manos.- _¿ElviraDarks?_

-Oh zéh.

¡Joder, ese tipo estaba esculpido en mármol! Desde la simetría perfecta de su rostro hasta la curva casi griega de su nariz, el brillo sórdido de sus ojos azul cerúleo y los rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache que escapaban de la prisión de su chullo artesanal, sin contar su tez oliva clarísimo que contrastaba con la suya, tan nívea y falta de vida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Eso no te importa, marica frustrado- Sonrió, dejando a la vista las hermosas perlas de su boca.

\- ¡Bah! No tengo tiempo para lidiar con mocosos listos.

-¿Quieres follar?

-Me vale verga. GggGGGGGGGGGGGGGggggggggggggggggggggggkaka pipi

Calvobama123 se levantó y señaló el baño público, ante la mirada asqueada del pelirrojo. "Eso es antihigiénico" murmuró, "Mis bolas son antihigiénicas" respondió el de chullo azul. El pecoso se resignó a seguirlo mientras cruzaba dedos por no contraer sífilis o gonorrea.

Para ser un baño público se veía bastante limpio, empezó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, bajo ésta, una holgada remera sin mangas de Foster The People. El azabache lo contemplaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de la vista de los jeans rasgados de _ElviraDarks,_ en especial su bonito trasero. Jeans, que no tardaron en ser una molestia, ídem con los bóxer de Terrance and Philip que cubrían su erección.(kamdi kamdi le juztah el zepzo em ekzeeeeezooohhhh)

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo ElviraDarks?

-zéh.

-¿Tienes pecas en el culo?

-Jodete.

Ambos rieron, para conocerse unos escasos 5 minutos existía cierta chispa imperceptible a la vista humana.

Una vez desnudo, ElviraDarks se percató de la perpetua inercia de Calvobama123, preguntándose en que jodido momento pensaba follarlo y la respuesta vino en forma de un sonido metálico procedente de la cremallera al hacer contacto con los azulejos- No tan azules, cabe decir- de la pulcritud onírica de aquel baño público que parecía sacado de una novela erótica adolescente, en palabras simples, demasiado irreal. El chico de las pecas shidaz se mordió el labio al notar el prominente sexo del desconocido, que aún usaba su cárdigan azul y bóxer del mismo color (KReijazzz kierehh zepzooooooooooh gghjgdkhfl)

-Supongo que no eres virgen.

-Pero no acostumbro a follar con caballos.

-GgggGg Ia loh zé.- rezpomdioh el kalbohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

El de chullo azul se abalanzó a la clavícula del veinteañero, succionando y marcando el terreno ajeno, pese a las protestas de éste. Lo último que deseaba es que Stanley, su novio, descubriera lo puta que podía llegar a ser, finalmente cedió por la presión del momento. Sumergiéndose en la ola de sensaciones que Calvobama123 le concedía, como si ese fuese el fin de sus días. Ni siquiera el impotente de Marsh lo tocaba de esa forma. El camino de pequeñas mordidas avanzó hasta las perlas rosadas de su cadera, dos pequeños huesitos que sobresalían graciosamente de su pecoso abdomen.

ElviraDarks se estremeció del susto y de placer al notar la lengua del desconocido rodeando los perlas rosadas del final de su delgada cadera, no había visto eso ni en una porno de los noventa. Lo que es peor, al estar tan cerca del espejo podía ver su sonrosado rostro. En un descuido ya estaba besando los agrietados labios del azabache. Se abandonó hasta tal punto de rogar por darle una mamada.

-Ai perro ke rikohlinoh.- Pronunció algo confundido el azabache.

El sexo de Calvobama123 era tan grande que apenas cabía en la boca del bermejo, que se esforzaba por devolverle el placer que le había dado, deslizando su húmeda lengua desde el tronco a la cabeza y jugando con la glande no circuncidada de éste. Hasta que sin previo aviso eyaculó sobre su rostro lleno de pecas.

-Te gua matarrrr ghgjshgjh.- iorró kon mokoz likidoz

-ozéh zhikitoh

-Kaiteh guei

-pomteh em kuathro marikoooohhh no ghoda

El judío se volteó, exhibiendo sus delgadas piernas y retaguardia zukulemtah, avergonzado de su propio reflejo y la cara de beohlador de kreijoleraz frijolitos lokoz, quien acertó al decir que ElviraDarks tenía pecas en el culo.

-¡Jo! Lo sabía.

-Cállate, y foiameh vevéh.

-Oc.

Sin un ápice de pudor el de chullo azul masajeó el zabromtozaurio kuhlo del bermejo, éste sólo se coartó a un par de insultos. Preliminares al carajo, necesitaba joderlo en ese mismo instante. Introdujo dos de sus huesudos y gélidos dedos en la entrada del pelirrojo, sorprendido de su estrechez y el gemido no muy común en alguien "acostumbrado".

-¿Eres virgen o has follado con un cobayo?

-¡Ngh! Mi novio tiene impotencia sekzuhaaalllll.- Iorró dezkomzoladhamente la birjem de Guhhhhadalupe

-Ese tipo debe ser un idiota.

-Tiene embolia cerebral, su verdadero nombre es Pendertuga craftera lol xd 777

-Sí fueras mi puta, te follaría todos los días.

-Gastarías una millonada en muletas y sillas de ruedas.

Rieron otra vez y continuaron con lo suyo, Calvobama123 dilataba cuidadosamente a ElviraDarks, cosa que un desconocido no debería hacer. Aunque claro, él no era una estatua y deseaba follar ese kuhlooo pecoso. Frotando su sexo contra la entrada de éste en un vano ultimátum. Al poco rato, ya se encontraba invadiendo el casi virginal interior del judío, quién cerró los ojos instintivamente pretendiendo ocultar lágrimas que ya habían surcado sus mejillas. Jadeó con fuerza al sentir como ese espacio vacío había sido ocupado por completo.

Sentimientos encontrados, que se repartían entre la vergüenza de verse gimiendo, el placer torturoso que le proporcionaba el sexo del pelinegro, y por alguna razón que ignoraba supo que disfrutaba de todo eso. Llegando al cielo mismo cuando su punto dulce fue víctima de las profundas embestidas.

-Tengo 16, perrah pedófila.- Confesó en medio de un jadeo inconcluso.- Te gua denumzhiar por guei i por pazhybah.

-¡Ah!, ¡Un mocoso me está –ngh- foll ¡Ah! ndo!.

-Es gracioso ¡ngh! Hablar así GGgGGG.

-Johhdehhtehhh.-

La velocidad de las embestidas se acrecentaba por cada vez que ambos se corrían, también la sonoridad y frecuencia de los gemidos que ambos intentaban reprimir ( Qailaz jemiah komo zazah grei foiamdoh kom 132143 niggas), cualquier voyeur desearía estar ahí ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la misma Anaís Nin, quien se equivocó al decir que dos shabots no podían complementarse de la misma forma que una zhaba i um zhabo, pues entonces sus propios gemidos no se confundirían con los ruidos viscosos de su _unión,_ al menos no de aquella forma tan sublime y rebosante en vehemencia. Amor juvenil, siempre relegando los encaprichamientos para el final. Haciendo caso omiso a sus propios sentimientos por un poco de placer, una lástima porque la semilla de Calvobama124 se agotaba y el escozor en la diminuta cavidad del judío lo afligía hasta decir basta. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa… un inevitable movimiento de manos que algunos bautizaron como "despedida".

El chico que alguna vez llevó chullo azul eyaculó por última vez, su simiente se deslizaba lentamente por los muslos pálidos del mayor, éste suspiró agotado y un tanto entristecido, hubiese deseado tanto enamorarse de Calvobama123, pero eso le resultaba imposible, justo ahora, sumergido en su propia vulnerabilidad y vergüenza que lo obligaba a preguntar tímidamente, cuál infante al enterarse de que ha hecho maldades propias de su edad y no sabía qué , bien, quizá una excusa, quizá una vaga esperanza de que aquel chico del rostro esculpido en mármol le respondiera.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Calvobama123.- Fue un susurro monótono.-¿Y tú?

-Elvira Darks, Elvira darks luz del topo.-

Entrelazaron sus lenguas, sabiendo que no se volverían a ver.

FIN

Pasa el pastoh, plasta.


End file.
